<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Somewhere Down That Unbroken Road by alwayssunnyonmtv</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317685">Somewhere Down That Unbroken Road</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwayssunnyonmtv/pseuds/alwayssunnyonmtv'>alwayssunnyonmtv</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Somewhere Down That Unbroken Road [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Own Private Idaho (1991)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Family Dynamics, Friends to Lovers, Multi, Post-Canon, Road Trips</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:00:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwayssunnyonmtv/pseuds/alwayssunnyonmtv</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>The angels are in the sky on a sunny day in Idaho.</em>
</p><p>And on a seemingly endless road a narcoleptic ex-hustler who once searched for home and family only to find it in front of him, a rich kid who ran down the hill and the silver spoon of his sheltered life twice, never to look back for good this time, and a girl from across the ocean searching for something more than the quiet life she’s been used to find what’s waiting out there for them, and a chance to get a few things right this time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carmella/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Scott Favor/Mike Waters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Somewhere Down That Unbroken Road [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm far from the first person to have a post MOPI fic kicking around but after a while I started wondering what would happen if Mike, Scott and Carmella set off on the open road together and here we are! Thank you so much for taking the time to read this and I hope you enjoy where this story goes!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
<em>Thump thump thump. Thump thump thump. Thump thump thump. Thump thump thump.</em>
</p><p>
It was the sounds of loose gravel colliding with tires, and the first thing Mike heard when he came to. His head was pressed against a car window and a seat belt dug into his chest. The car bounced just a bit in time with the gravel, and the motion was almost enough to make him pass out again. He kept his eyes straight ahead, on the bushes and clouds and the fucked up face they made. On the endless expanse of asphalt and what might lay up ahead.
</p><p>
For the longest time there were no sounds in the air, apart from those precious few of the outside world, until the driver cleared his throat and Mike finally realized who he was.
</p><p>
Scott had come back for him after all.
</p><p>
Mike opened his mouth. He wanted to say hello, to ask Scott why he was doing this, why he had waited all this time, why he had come back at all. Anything and everything he could think of all at once. But his throat was too dry and the only thing Mike could summon at the moment was a hoarse croak.
</p><p>
“Hey, hey, hey. Easy there now.” 
</p><p>
Scott reached for the center console and nudged a water bottle into his hand. Mike drank from it with gusto, only pausing for breath between gulps. Just as quickly as it was handed to him the water was gone, but it quenched Mike’s thirst for the moment. He twisted the bottle in his hands, listening closely as it crackled, and looked down at the remaining droplets stuck to the plastic. It was as good a distraction as any, and quite frankly the only one he had.
</p><p>
“Need another one? There’s still a whole case back here.”
</p><p>
Was that really <em>her</em>? 
</p><p>
Mike shook his head. It had been several months since that ill fated trip to Italy, but he’d still recognize that voice anywhere.
</p><p>
"Carmella?"
</p><p>
He turned around and lifted his head over the seat. She was wearing what he vaguely remembered were her old clothes, right down to the blue coat with the shearling collar. It was a comforting thought, knowing Carmella hadn’t fallen into life on the hill the way Scott had.
</p><p>
She grinned and waved at him. "It's been a while."
</p><p>
"Yeah....Why'd you come?"
</p><p>
Carmella dropped her hands into her lap and looked Mike in the eye, her tone somber now. “We were worried about you.”
</p><p>
We. Not just Scott. That meant she knew what he was doing back in Portland, and she didn’t mind, or at the very least wasn’t going to say anything about it. 
</p><p>
Not only that, but it meant Scott still had a shred of a care left in him, and Mike clung to that so badly it almost hurt. To think that there was still a chance. That whatever <em>thing</em> they had before Scott left him behind could be saved. 
</p><p>
Deep down there was a part of him that still loved Scott after all this time. But Mike wasn’t brave enough to say that again. Not right now. But he could start with those first tentative steps towards fixing their friendship. 
</p><p>
“Thanks.” 
</p><p>
“No problem.” Now it was Scott who spoke. “You can go back to sleep, you know. We’re going to be on the road for a while, you’re not going to miss anything.”
</p><p>
Mike shook his head. “I’ve slept long enough, man.”
</p><p>
But, of course, within minutes he managed to fall back into a deep sleep. Endless stretches of road had a way of doing that to you when they felt like a second home.
</p>
<hr/><p>
When Mike opened his eyes the first thing he saw was the streets of downtown Portland, framed by dim lit signs and street lights. The asphalt was slick from a recent downpour and the lights set it all aglow. He had to admit it was beautiful in its own way. 
</p><p>
“Evening, sleepy head.” It was Scott again, his voice surprisingly warm and affectionate. 
</p><p>
Mike stretched his arms as high as he could in the cramped space, and rolled his shoulders in time with the cracking of his spine. “How long was I out for?”
</p><p>
“Only a few hours.”
</p><p>
”Mmm.” Mike tapped his fingertips against the window. “We’re going back to your place, aren’t we?”
</p><p>
“That’s the plan. Unless you don’t want to.”
</p><p>
It was his choice, something he hadn’t had the luxury of in a while.
</p><p>
“Alright.”
</p><p>
Scott nodded. “I figured you’d say that.” 
</p><p>
After a few more minutes he turned one last corner, and then with a dramatic wave of his hand Scott gestured at the house looming over them. “We’re here.”
</p><p>
Here wasn’t quite a mansion, but judging by the smooth stone walls and immaculate lawn, behind those doors Mike knew it reeked of old money just the same. It wasn’t the first time Mike had passed by this house. He’d seen it countless times during his past few years in Portland. But never did he imagine the day he’d be stepping foot on the Favor’s property. 
</p><p>
Carmella must have noticed the way his eyes widened and gently nudged his arm when they got out of Scott’s car, a subtle reminder Mike wasn’t alone in his alienation as Scott flung the door wide open and led them inside. 
</p><p>
It was just as overwhelming in a way that reminded him of Alena’s home. While Carmella threw herself onto the nearest armchair like it was nothing, Mike couldn’t even lay a hand on top of that same chair without feeling like he wasn’t meant to be there. And in a way he wasn’t. The only reason he was there was through some strange generosity from Scott. Or maybe it was pity. Mike couldn’t say for sure even if he wanted to.
</p><p>
Scott seemed to have noticed Mike’s unease and pointed at the kitchen, just off to his left. “Go on, help yourself. It’s my place now you know.”
</p><p>
Mike nodded and Carmella followed him. In that moment he was thankful for her company. She helped make the open expanse of the Favor kitchen feel a little less empty. 
</p><p>
She grabbed two Cokes out of the fridge and tossed him one. It was a simple gesture, but it made him feel like it had only been a few days since they’d last seen each other and it put Mike at ease. 
</p><p>
“I know it’s a lot to take in,” Carmella said. “I felt the same way too. Still do if I’m being honest.”
</p><p>
“Tell me about it.” 
</p><p>
He took a swig of Coke and winced when it hit his throat. Dehydration had crept back, but he still finished the can in a few quick gulps anyway. Pop was better than nothing, right?
</p><p>
Carmella shook her head, but Mike could see the faintest twitch of her lips. “It’s good to see you again.”
</p><p>
“It’s good to see you too.”
</p><p>
Mike leaned against the refrigerator door, tapped on his can, and decided to ask about the one thing still on his mind despite his better judgement. 
</p><p>
“What about Scott? Has he said anything about me before today?”
</p><p>
Carmella grew quiet then, and copied Mike’s gesture, but with a quicker tap of her fingers. The crunch of the aluminum would’ve echoed in the kitchen if it were any bigger.
</p><p>
“More often than you think,” she said after a long pause. “I don’t know why it took him so long to come back for you, and I probably never will. But maybe it’s his way of trying to put things right.” 
</p><p>
Mike decided not to push any further. It wasn’t a conversation he was ready to have tonight. And either way he supposed Carmella was right. Scott came back for him, and that <em>did</em> count for something.
</p><p>
Then Scott came up out of nowhere and knocked on the doorway. They jumped, scared shitless by his sudden approach, and spilled the rest of their pop across the hardwood floor. 
</p><p>
“Sorry, should’ve knocked first,” he said, and gave them a crooked smile. 
</p><p>
“It’s fine.” Carmella shrugged, and set off in search of towels or a mop, leaving the two of them alone. 
</p><p>
Once she was gone Scott crossed over the tiny threshold that separated the kitchen from the living room, and Mike had a proper look at him for the first time since his father’s funeral. 
</p><p>
He was wearing his old street clothes again, right down to that battered brown jacket. They should’ve looked like a costume on him now, but to Mike’s surprise they still suited him as well, if not better, than the stuffy grey three pieces he’d seen Scott walking around in. His hair was also starting to grow out from its short, slick cut and there was the faintest hint of stubble dappled across his jaw and upper lip. 
</p><p>
He looked handsome in that effortless sort of way. Not that Mike was going to say it aloud.
</p><p>
“It’s a lot to take in at once,” Scott said, echoing Carmella.
</p><p>
“You can say that again.” Mike tried to make himself sound casual, but his voice came out too flat and forced. “What have you been up to?”
</p><p>
“A lot of things actually.” 
</p><p>
And then he paused. Scott bit the corner of his lip, fumbled with his hands and the edge of his jacket. Nervousness written all over him, clear as day. "I'm back in the fold, Mike." 
</p><p>
Scott didn’t have to explain what he meant.
</p><p>
"I bet they weren't happy when you came back, not with the stunt you pulled.” Mike bit his lip now, mirroring Scott, and tried not to choke on his next words. “You broke everyone's heart when you left us behind." 
</p><p>
<em>Especially mine</em>.
</p><p>
“I never said they welcomed me back with open arms. If anything, Carmella had better luck getting into their good graces in the first place than I did coming back.”
</p><p>
Mike closed his eyes and tried to imagine Carmella running around with their old gang. Bumping shoulders, howling at their stunts and swapping bottles of warm booze with them. He could easily see her being with them, like she was meant to all along.
</p><p>
Unlike Scott. 
</p><p>
When Mike tried to imagine him in her place, Scott looked and felt like an outsider. Just like when he was 17 and standing outside their doorstep for the first time. A rich kid in a three-piece with a grudge against his father and plenty of teenage rebellion to match. Except now he was armed with his father’s wealth and wanted to come crawling back to the streets like it was his right to.
</p><p>
Mike opened his eyes then and Scott was looking right at him, eyes wide, almost like he was <em>pleading</em> for something. Mercy? Forgiveness? A scrap of hope? Some of the same things Mike wanted from him in turn, even though he’d been so certain they’d never come.
</p><p>
“What about your old crusade? What did they think about that?”
</p><p>
Scott didn’t even have the chance to open his mouth before Carmella finally came back with a towel in hand, and Mike decided it’d be best to make his exit for the night. 
</p><p>
“Nevermind. How about we talk about this tomorrow?”
</p><p>
Scott nodded. “Alright. Need anything else?”
</p><p>
“Where’s your bathroom?” 
</p><p>
Scott pointed at the staircase. “Right up those steps. Third door on the right. Can’t miss it. Towels and everything else are in there, too.”
</p><p>
Mike gave him a curt nod, Carmella a wave good night, and made his way upstairs.
</p><p>
One look in the mirror told Mike everything he needed to know, not that he needed to look in the first place. He felt like shit and looked just as bad. Not even a long shower or vigorous scrubbing was enough to completely get all the dirt and grime off his skin. But it was better than he’d felt in weeks. 
</p><p>
When he came out of the bathroom there was a stack of clothes waiting for him on the bed, warm and folded neatly like they were fresh from the dryer. The shirt swallowed him and the sweatpants pooled around his ankles, but they’d work for the night.
</p><p>
As he pulled the covers back Mike saw a piece of paper sitting next to where his clothes were and picked it up. The paper was lined, like it had been torn out of a notebook. But when he unfolded it he saw Scott’s handwriting, just as neat as always as Mike skimmed the note.
</p><p>
<em>Here’s some clothes for tonight. Keep them if you want.</em>
</p><p>
<em>I’m sorry about everything. Your mom, Italy, leaving everyone behind for this cursed hill. Give me an entire lifetime and I know I won’t ever come close to beginning to make up for all the sins I’ve committed. Or for turning my back on you when you confessed your love for me that night by the campfire. Believe me when I say there’s still some things I’m trying to sort out there. But I’m trying, Mike, I really am.</em>
</p><p>
<em>So if you want to start over, tomorrow, I’ll be downstairs waiting for you.</em>
</p><p>
<em>-Scott</em>
</p><p>
Mike felt tears stinging at his eyes and his hands shake before he finished the note, more like a letter now. He fell into bed with Scott’s name heavy on his lips, and the overwhelming need for Scott to be with him, <em>to hold him</em>, even after all this time and what he’s done.
</p><p>
He wasn't going to sit there and pretend that some soul searching on Scott's part was the answer to...whatever this all was. It didn't even come close. But for right now he had Scott and Carmella back with him, and that was the closest thing to comfort Mike had in a long time. 
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>3 months later and here we are! That's just how writing is sometimes I guess. Either way, enjoy the chapter and I hope you have a nice day. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
Mike woke to the smell of coffee drifting up from the kitchen before he ever saw sunlight. 
</p><p>
For a moment he laid there and let it fill the room, along with those first few rays of morning light that crept through gaps in the curtain. Took in the warmth of his sheets and stared up at the ceiling. It still felt strange knowing that he’d spent the night in Scott and Carmella’s home, and that they were right downstairs.
</p><p>
And Scott was waiting for him.
</p><p>
When Mike finally managed to drag himself out of bed and down to the kitchen the first thing he saw was Scott standing over the oven...flipping pancakes. He really was making breakfast for them.
</p><p>
“Good morning!” Scott called out, his voice a sing-song.
</p><p>
“Morning,” Mike mumbled. “Where’s Car-”
</p><p>
“Right here.” She was leaning against the counter and was busy stirring creamer into her coffee. “How did you sleep?”
</p><p>
Mike shrugged and rubbed the gunk out of his eyes. “Alright, I guess.” But truth be told it was the best sleep he had in a long time. There was something to be said about sleeping in a bed of your own for once. Even if it really wasn’t yours.
</p><p>
“Still counts as a good night.” She held her mug up. “It’s fresh. Help yourself.”
</p><p>
“No thanks.” Coffee had never been good at keeping him awake, although he did like to hold a warm cup between his hands sometimes. It just felt nice. Maybe he’d do just that.
</p><p>
Scott nudged a plate at him then, loaded up with pancakes, eggs and toast. An early morning feast. “Didn’t know how much you wanted. If you don’t finish it one of us will pick off the rest.”
</p><p>
“Thanks.”
</p><p>
Their hands brushed for a moment as Mike took the plate, and he cursed himself for the brief jolt that sparked under his skin. Scott seemed to have noticed this and tensed up too. 
</p><p>
“Hey, are y-”
</p><p>
“I’m fine.” But his voice came out too strained again and Scott must have been catching on by now. He had to know Mike wasn’t as fine as he wanted Scott to believe. They needed to change the subject. Now.
</p><p>
“So....What were you guys planning on doing today?” Mike asked in between bites of pancake. They tasted like vanilla and cinnamon and for once Mike felt like he could eat a whole meal in one sitting.
</p><p>
Because Scott had made it, and made it with care. 
</p><p>
Scott looked down at his hands then, nervously laced his fingers together. What could leave <em>him</em> of all people feeling so on edge?
</p><p>
“I want to go back and see them.” 
</p><p>
<em>Oh. </em>
</p><p>
Mike didn’t have to ask who he meant. Ever since Scott left them Mike had quickly gotten used to hearing the gang throw around how much they resented him. Now they were back at square one while he went back up the hill to his inheritance, casting off the past few years and everything that came along with it like an ill fitting suit. <em>Like they meant nothing</em>. The gang had never been big on holding grudges, but for Scott they could make an exception.
</p><p>
Mike sighed. “They’re going to chew your ass out.”
</p><p>
“Carmella told me the same thing, and I’ll let them. It’s what I get for abandoning you.” His tone was nothing but solemn, and Mike knewthere was nothing that would change Scott’s mind.
</p><p>
“Alright, I’ll go with you guys. Just...give me a few minutes, OK?”
</p><p>
Mike scarfed down the rest of his breakfast and got himself ready in as big of a rush. By the time he came flying down the steps Scott and Carm were ready too and waiting by the front door. To his surprise they were both dressed for the street, not a single sign of Scott’s wealth on display. 
</p><p>
“Ready?” Scott asked. 
</p><p>
“If you are,” Mike said. But in all honesty he’s not sure if he’s ready to face the gang with Scott around. All kinds of thoughts had been running rampant through his head since last night, and not a single one turned out for the best. 
</p><p>
Then Scott gently nudged him out the door, pulling Mike out of his head again, and the heat of his palm felt like it was <em>burning </em>through Mike’s coat down to his skin.
</p><p>
He pretends not to notice. 
</p><p>
He fails <em>miserably.</em>
</p><p>
The drive back to their old stomping grounds was mostly uneventful. All signs of last night’s downpour were gone along with the evening lights, and outside the safety of Scott’s car Portland was cloudy and cool. The kind of day where you wanted to pile on as many layers as possible and curl up wherever you landed. 
</p><p>
It suited the mood perfectly.
</p><p>
Mike then noticed that Carmella was beckoning him to come close. He leaned in and Carmella followed. Like she was about to share a secret.
</p><p>
“I know you’re afraid. You don’t have to hide it.” She then gave Scott a quick glance before she continued. “But if it’s what he really wants then he’s going to have to show them.”
</p><p>
“And if they don’t?” Mike didn't want to think about the alternative, but he still had to ask.
</p><p>
Carmella sighed. “His loss. But at least they’ll know you’re OK.”
</p><p>
She pulled away then and quickly perked up, her interest clearly piqued by something out the window. “Speaking of them...”
</p><p>
There were three guys gathered by the crosswalk and Mike leaned forward to get a better look at them. 
</p><p>
Turned out it was none other than Budd, Digger and Gary. 
</p><p>
For a moment they chatted with each other while they passed a joint back and forth- until Gary realized who was driving by and flipped Scott the bird, glee written all over his face. Scott flashed a wide grin and flipped the bird back. 
</p><p>
<em>Just like old times.</em>
</p><p>
Carmella leaned out the car and waved to them. The guys all waved back to her. “Wanna meet us at that restaurant?”
</p><p>
“As long as that asshole of yours pays for everything!” Gary called out.
</p><p>
“He’s not my anything anymore but he will!”
</p><p>
Mike felt his blood grow cold. All six of them packed together in the same space. He’s got a rough idea of how they’re going to treat Carm. She was a friend of theirs now. Hell, she even had <em>Gary</em> of all people on her good side. 
</p><p>
Carmella was <em>safe.</em> Scott was on his own. 
</p><p>
The moment she got out of the car Carmella ran to Budd and threw her arms around him like they were old friends. Her laughter rang through the air as he swung her around and Digger tried to wrestle her away for a proper hug. Somehow she’d managed to wiggle out of Budd’s grip just enough to fling an arm around Gary too, and finally brought them in for a group hug instead.
</p><p>
Mike was so caught up in the moment that he didn't realize Scott’s hand was on his shoulder again until he spoke. “I’ll be fine, Mikey. I swear. Just be happy for her, yeah?”
</p><p>
He didn’t have to say it twice. Even though he was still on edge Mike felt the happiness roll off her in waves, and it was just enough to get him to relax a bit.
</p><p>
It was nice to see the guys so overjoyed about her too. But as that one saying goes, all good things must come to an end, and Mike felt the tension creep back in the moment they slid into their old corner booth. Him, Scott, and Carmella crammed on one side and Budd, Digger and Gary on the other. 
</p><p>
No one said a word for the longest time, except when the waitress came by, first with the menus then with their meal. No one wanted to crack and spill what was really on their mind.
</p><p>
Thank God, for better or worse, Gary was the first one to break the silence.
</p><p>
“Why’d you come back?”
</p><p>
Four simple words, all wrapped up in that practiced casual air Gary pulled off best. But even Mike could tell how loaded they were. He’s had them ready to go ever since he laid eyes on Scott again. Mike clenched his jaw and stared at the salt and pepper shakers, counting each grain as the seconds passed. 
</p><p>
This was the last thing he wanted to do. 
</p><p>
Scott propped his chin up with his hands and leaned forward, looking Gary straight in the eye. “I want to make things right. Is that so hard to believe?”
</p><p>
Gary copied his gesture. “It is when Bob’s six feet under and everyone thinks you broke his heart.” He winced at the end, disgust written on his face. “So forgive me, Scotty <em>my friend</em>, for thinking otherwise.”
</p><p>
Mike looked around the table. All eyes were fixed on Scott now, and all of them were stone cold. 
</p><p>
“I heard....How’s everyone doing now?”
</p><p>
“As well as we can, just like always.” It was Digger who spoke up now. “Got a job at a record store if you really wanted to know.”
</p><p>
Scott nodded. “That’s good. Might be selling your own stuff before long.” He really did sound sincere about it. Or at least that’s what Mike thought.
</p><p>
Digger shrugged and started picking at his food. “Don’t mention it, and don’t be a suck up either. It’s not a good look.”
</p><p>
“Scotty the Suck Up. Fits perfectly.” Now it was Budd who spoke up. “You. Were. Our. <em>Family</em>. How the fuck could you leave us like that?”
</p><p>
Budd’s tone was flat until the end, but Mike could feel the venom dripping from every word. Budd had always been the hardest to anger, and quite frankly Mike couldn’t even remember the last time he’d seen him like this. Bob couldn’t even make him mad, and it was easy for him to do that to anyone else. 
</p><p>
If you pissed <em>him</em> off you were fucked.
</p><p>
Gary reached over and patted him on the arm. “Couldn’t have said it better myself. What about you, Carm? Got anything you want to say to him?”
</p><p>
She shot Scott what had to be the most steel eyed look Mike had ever seen her give anyone.
</p><p>
 “The very least you could do is tell them you’re sorry.” Her tone was just as even as Budd’s, and somehow a lot more bitter all at once. “You owe them that much. And I mean <em>all</em> of them.”
</p><p>
Gary clicked his tongue and twirled his fork, spinning it around and around before he finally pointed it at Scott. “Well that settles it. Fill your stomachs and grab your coats boys and girls. Judgement Day’s come early for our old golden boy. And we’re gonna have a front row seat.”
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>